Life sucks then you die right?
by RoxyPoxy
Summary: Raising your little sister is not a piece of cake, nither is getting abused everyday, and to top it off I'm only 13. Life sucks then you die...thats what I thought until I met a redheaded pyro. Yaoi Rated M:  Strong themes,Abuse.AkuRoku SoRiku Lea/Isa


This has been in my head and I don't know why..

There is one OC for my friend and it adds some more lolness

OC - You know who you are -_-

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGSOM HEARTS

**Roxas POV**

Why the hell does Sora have so many keys? I thought as Namine squirmed in my arms.

I sat her down and ley her wander around under me, she grabbed on to my leg and gave it a tight hug.

I finally found Sora's long lost key on his key ring, which was filled with numerous keys.

"Sora I found your car key!" I yelled to my brother.

If you were wondering where our punk asses were going to, it's a party for or dad Clouds friend, his names Reno and he's forcing us to go, So punk ass.

I picked Namine back up and put her in her car seat, Sora grabbed his car keys from me and I hopped into the passenger seat.

Sora started the car and turned on the radio, he drove off rocking out to some sort of pop, I am TERRIFIED because saddly I'm not old enough to drive yet, only 13, but Sora has to be the worst driver in the history of the world because he pays no attention to the road whatsoever.

Thank God thank Reno lives only a few minutes away, I quickly got out of the car, grabbing Namine, well the reason I have Namine cause well… Tifa, our mom, is a drunk and Cloud is well….

Anyway… I walked up to the front door, which was open, to find a quite large group of people drinking…a lot. My mom and dad among them.

"Hey kids in the back!" I heard Reno yell laughing "But really Sora, Roxas go to the back Lea's room is where the kids are" ah I remember Reno had three kids Lea, Kairi, and _Axel _…..Axel

Namine is falling asleep her head on my shoulder and her eyes closed.

Sora opened the door to Lea's room finding Axel sitting on the floor looking at the bed his hands in fists and a huge grin on his face, looking like at any second he was gonna explode on the floor next to a silver headed boy, of which was doing almost the exact same thing, Kairi sitting next to them on a laptop, uninterested, and Lea sitting next to a blue haired boy of whom was inch's away from each others face.

And the second the door opened they shot apart, Lea hitting the wall and the blue haired boy falling on the floor. And at which Axel and the silver haired teen began laughing there heads off.

"

You ruined it but…but.." Axel tried saying but couldn't even finish his sentence he was laughing so hard, somehow there laughing woke Namine and she started crying.

The laughing stopped and attention was to the small child in my arms. "Roxas did you have a baby?" Axel asked me.

"

No! she's my sister!" I almost screamed,

"

Oh..pff oh and Lea I'm telling dad your gay for Isa" well apparently the blue haired boy is Isa

"NO Don't tell dad it was just a dare seriously!"

"

Then finish the dare" Axel said evilly.

He motioned us to sit next to him and we did me pulling the blonde little demon Namine, who had stopped crying ,and she snuggled closer to me.

They went back to there eager position and Isa and Lea went back to an awkward position on the bed with them both sitting beside each other.

Lea blushed and Isa turned a light shade of pink also, Eh I got so uninterested I started to run my fingers though Namine's super silky hair.

I sat her on the floor, which was extremely clean may I note, and straightened her little white dress.

Sometimes I wonder why I have to raise Nam's but I don't care, I know when I move out I will have to bring her with me, it's like having a kid but I don't even have one yet.

She sat there, pretty much like every one year old does, innocently, so innocent that I refuse to let her see anything... that's been done to me.

I heard loud whooping and looked up at Isa and Lea sucking face violently.

"Oh my god yes!" I heard silver haired boy yell. The way he said that makes me think of…DAMN YOU HORMONES

"So worth my twenty bucks!" Axel whooped Again with my hormones..

I sat there mesmerized by the two boys that were tongue tied on the bed (hehe I love puns)

Isa pulled away his hand resting on Lea's cheek and lea being as red as his hair.

Namine crawled over to Axel, who had stopped laughing and was handing Lea a twenty dollar bill, and held out her little thin arms at him and she talked a few baby words.

"Aww Roxas she's so cute!" Axel put on the most ridiculous face I've ever seen and picked the small baby up almost gingerly.

Namine child laid her head against Axel's chest.

"Hey" I heard someone say. I turned my head, being so involved in looking at Axel, it was the silver haired boy.

"I'm Riku" he said.

I nodded "Roxas"

"So….why do you have your little sister?"

"Think of it like this, I'm her permanent baby sitter " I simply said not wanting to go into any detail.

"Oh okay" he simply replied not really paying attention I guess cause he is looking at Sora.

I turned my attention back to Axel who was cuddling with my sister.

"Aww" Oh no I did not just say that, I swear this baby is making me so gay, Well gayer than I already am.

Axel looked up from his cuddle war with my little sister and gave me this look.

I nervously played with my thin black rimmed glasses, And yes I wear glasses you ass I'm not a nerd, I mean like I don't wear those huge round ones or anything.

He's still staring at me and I feel me starting to blush, NO!, I can't blush he'll see it!

"Getting a bit red I see" Riku noted.

I held my head down and let out a nervous laugh "I guess-"

I was cut off by Reno telling us to come outside for the bonfire made for us not to die from boredom in Lea's room.

I walked outside itching to get Namine back in my arms, damn Axel and making me have anxiety attacks.

Isa and Lea sat awkwardly beside each other, I sat beside Axel (Because I wanted Namine back!), Sora sat beside Riku, and Kairi stayed inside (Meh she's only 10)

May I note there are towels down.

"Lets play truth or dare" Riku suggested.

Everyone agreed, Riku decided to start out "Okay Axel truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What are your sexual preferences?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you Riku you know the damn answer' Axel said kicking some dirt at Riku and finally deciding to give a squirming Namine back to me.

"Homo" Riku whispered under his beath.

"Yes Riku thank you for answering that for me you ass" he replied bitterly.

"I'm gay" he said simply, no one but me and Sora looked surprised.

"Meh already knew" Lea said.

"I Suspected it" Isa added.

I yawned rubbing my forehead, It's been a long Friday, I laid down on the towel laying a sleeping Namine beside me and keeping my arm around her.

"Roxas truth or dare?" asked my own evil older brother.

I sat up not disturbing my small younger sister.

"Dare" I said not thinking instantly regretting it.

"I dare you to make out with Axel!" he yelled.

My face flushed and I reacted like a deer caught in headlights.

"Wh-what?" I asked

"You heard me smartie" Sora decided to point out.

I felt an arm over my shoulder "Common Roxas if they want a show, lets give em' one kay'?"

Again being me I froze and blushed bright red and junk, the usual.

"Ur-urm I-I" I stuttered.

"Do it now" Sora stated gosh Sora's such an ass.

"ok" I said blankly, Oh my I have such a bad feeling, I mean I might be bisexual but Axel's been my friend, well I haven't seen him in a while but…

I leaned toward Axel closing my eyes to slits, my face reddening more with each second passing.

Axel gently pressed his lips to mine moving with skill of which I have none, running his tongue across my bottom lip, In turn made me gasp, and he took this as an opportunity to shove his whole tongue in my mouth.

I kissed back both of us fighting for some sort of dominance, of corce Axel won, me following his movements.

Everyone seemed to disappear, it was just me and Axel. I hate my hormones, I really do hate being a 13 year old boy right now just starting to make super hormones.

There was so much snickering behind us that I realized they were laughing at us, but no my hormones didn't care, no they kept making me attack Axel's mouth with mine.

I guess his hormones aren't any better I thought as he groped my ass.

Did I just fucking moan? Oh hell no.

But I can't stop eating his damn face, why! WHY CANT I STOP?

Axel pulled away sharply, or mouths left each other with a pop.

We were both gasping for air.

Wait….**HOW THE HELL **did I end up like this!

I'm straddling Axel him laying down, hand's still on my ass, me having my hands tangled in his hair, and a shit lode of laughing behind us.

I turned around and everyone was laughing, I feel so embarrassed I swear my face is gonna burn off from me blushing.

His hands are still on my ass….

I grabbed his hands and tore them off.

I blushed even more, did this help the laughter? No, but further deepened it, but did that help my blush, NO.

I hate my brother…I hate my hormones and god I hate Axel.

I'm still sitting on Axel, Mm he's comfy, NO don't think anything.

I blinked noting that my glasses had fallen off and my nearsightedness had returned.

They were sitting beside Axel's head, I picked them up and put them back on, blinking I carefully got off of Axel leaving them to giggle and us to remain speechless.

Namine snuggled her little head close to me her breathing in my scent, I guess its something she's grown used to, me taking care of her 24/7, I even bring her to school.

I'm in 8th grade if you want to know, I don't care that people ask me if she mine, I just drop her off at the daycare that my school has for students that have kids.

All I had to do is tell them that she was mine.

"Roxas go" Sora stated.

"Ok..Sora truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said proudly.

"You and Riku touch tongues" I said wanting payback.

"Urm sure" he said quite nervous By what I could tell.

He turned to Riku and stuck out his tongue and Riku did the same turning to Sora, there tongues touching for the slightest second then pulling away.

"Meh' I shrugged.

"Okay Axel your turn" Riku told him.

"Okay Lea truth or dare?" Axel asked.

"Truth…" Lea responded.

"Okay I dare you to-"

"ROXAS, SORA WERE LEAVING!"

I turned around to see my mom yelling,… she's so drunk.

"Okay!" Sora yelled back at her.

I sighed still trying to calm my heartbeat down from that delightful.. WAIT NO terrible make out session.

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear… I feel so girly right about now.

"I'm bored… lets go back inside and turn my radio up all the way." Axel suggested.

Everyone agreed but me. Whatever I'll hang out in the bathroom with Namine.

We all walked inside and started toward Axel's room, but I slipped into the bathroom with Namine still napping in my arms.

I sat on the floor and let out a sigh, I wiped my mouth trying to rid myself of any Axelness that was there…. No I don't like Axel's spit there.

I sat Namine in my lap, her snuggling into my belly.

After a few minutes the music turned up and it was mind blaring in the bathroom, I wont dare go in Axel's room.

Nam doesn't wake up, that's all I'm really worried about.

After a while the music is still blaring and I smell beer and other alcoholic drinks, I hope Soras not drinking.

I sat the baby blonde on the rug beside me and someone opened the door to the bathroom.

Axel…..he walked over to me and the strong smell of alcohol reached my nose.

He plopped down beside me.

"Rox….Ro…how….ar..yo?" Axel asked me almost not being to comprehend what he was saying.

"Urm fine.." I guess ugg he's wasted.

"Come on..Rox..she..well...for.. ..minutessss" He slurred at me.

"No.."

"Well leave er wid Kairi"

I didn't think of that….I'm a retard "Well maybe"

"come onnnnnnnnn" he said as he got up and returned to his party room.

I got up and walked into Kairi's room.

I knocked "Come in" I heard a lllittle voice say.

I walked in and she was sitting on her bed still on her laptop.

"Can you watch Namine for like an hour, she'll probably be asleep but she just needs someone to watch her"

"Sure!" she piped up "I love babies! And its awfully boring around here"

"Thank you so much Kairi"

And the little ten year old took Namine lovingly and put her on her bed putting pillows around her were she wouldn't fall off.

After that I walked to Axel's room to see the shock of my life, Riku and Sora were sucking face on the floor! Oh god dad's gonna kill me so bad!

Axel walked over to me and handed me a bottle of…. Something…. I'm guessing alcohol of some sort.

And…there's more people…

There's a mulleted blonde guy, a blue slate haired guy, a black haired girl with red highlights (OC), a creepy looking pink haired guy, and a girl? That had blonde hair slicked back… wait that's a girl she has boobs.

The blonde haired guy with the mullet(TEAM DEMYX!) is grinding in front of the girl with black hair and the slate haired guy is grinding behind her(Team Zexion!). What the hell? Is she there whore? (Ha -insert girl name here- is gonna kill me for this)

_Hey over there Please forgive me If I'm coming on too strong Hate to stare But you're winning And they're playing my favorite song _

Britney Spears? Really?

_So come here 'Little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear Little question Wanna know just how you feel_

Axel grabbed the front of my shirt forcing my face to connect to his shirt… well that might not be what he meant to do..

_If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me?_The music was murdering my ears, I want to be with Namine..

Oh my I just thought of something.. How old is Axel anyway? I remember when I was five… he was nine so he should be ..seventeen.

Is that illegal if I was with him? Wait….what?

He pulled my chin up and smashed our lips together almost painfully, Again my fucking hormones may be the thing I wish I could make explode into a million pagillion pieces.

Yes, It is more than likely that this is illegal…. Whatever

A/N Finally I finished this It WAS HARD TO WRITE! And don't worry it's gets much better than this so stick around hopefully this will be ongoing, If I get any good reviews my writing will most likely get better so :D

And really Cloud lovers beware and Tifa to they are gonna be terrible so please just beware.

Rated M Cause of Language, strong themes (Sexual, Abuse, Sexual harassment)

Yeah but I don't want to give to much away :D

~RoxyPoxy


End file.
